One Light, Many Hearts
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Naruto has been having funny dreams lately. Unknow to him, his adventure to many worlds has only begun. Challenge made by lovinaelita. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

One lights, Many Hearts

I got this as a challenge from an author named lovinaelita. It sounded like a good idea so I tried it. Hope you guys will like it. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, try and not judge me too harshly because of it.

Disclaimer; I do not nor will I ever own Naruto or the greatest game ever, Kingdom Hearts.

(Start scene)

Team seven walked to training ground 44 the next day ready for the next exam. They saw that they were early and only a few teams were there. Naruto gave a loud yawn causing Sakura to glare at him. "Will you stop that? Ever since we met today you have been yawning up a storm. What is wrong?"

Naruto answered after another yawn. "I just have not gotten much sleep lately; I have been having these really weird dreams."

Sasuke just snorted, "Only you would trouble sleeping because of some stupid dreams dope."

Naruto just glared at Sasuke, "These aren't nightmare or anything, they just seem too real."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, why don't you tell use about them?"

Naruto sighed, it not like he had anything better to do before the exams. "They are all the same, I find myself on his platform. It really high up and there is this light shine down on the platform. I can see nothing but darkness all around the thing. It's real colorful and seemed to be made out of glass. There was this real pretty women their dressed all weird with strange looking guys all around her. She looked like a princess to me."

Sakura just stared, "A princess really?"

"Yeah, she was all dressed in a weird looking dress, looked all beautiful and had a crown on her head."

"That does sound like a princess, so what happen on the platform?" asked Sakura getting interested.

"When I first starting to have these dreams I called out to see if anyone was there, then a woman's voice tells me _'The door is locked, only the key came open it. Choose a path,'_ First I had no idea what she was saying then three pedestals popped up. One had a sword floating there, another had a shield with a heart on it, and the last one had some kind of staff. The woman's voice said again, _'Choose your path'_."

"What did you choose?" asked Sasuke, unable to help himself.

"When I kept having these dreams I chose something different to see if I could change the dream. If I chose the sword the woman would say '_the path of the warrior, the sword of power and destruction, is this that path you seek?'_ If I chose the shield she would say, _'the path of the guardian, the shield courage and protection, is this the path you seek?' _And when I pick the staff she says, _'the path of the mystic, the staff of wonders and ruin, is this the path you seek?'_ After I made my choice she tells me to choose one of the other things I didn't pick to give up."

"Give up?" asked Sasuke, that make no sense to him, giving up something that gives you power.

"Yeah, I chose one of the other weapons and it vanished. Everything else was gone as well and the weapon as in my hands. The women then said, _'You will face many dangers. Now you are able to fight. Behind you!' _and I looked behind me to see a strange shadow thing."

"A what?" asked Sakura confused, and she was getting into the story.

"It started out as a flat moving shadow then it rose from the ground. It looked like a bug with a big head crunched up antennas and three clawed hands. It was hunched over dark black as if it was pure shadow and had glowing yellow eyes. It was twitching and moving right at me."

Sakura shivered thinking about something like that, it seemed too creepy to her. "Then I use my weapon to fight that thing, and after a few hits it just dissolved into shadow.

"The woman then said _'That was good but there will always be those that fight in the darkness.'_ Before I could do anything else more shadow bug came up and attack. But as soon as I killed one, they sank back down and a pool of darkness formed under me. I starting sinking and I couldn't be free. It went dark for a few minutes and when it cleared I was laying on another platform with a different princess on it."

His teammates were on the edge of their seats wanting to know what happens next. "I stood up and more of the shadows bugs came up and I was surrounded. I was able to jump away and started to attack them. At that was hard cause when I got close to some of them they sink back into the ground and moved to a different spot. It took a while but I manage to defeat them all. When I thought I was done the woman said _'The door is still locked, the light shall show you the key. But beware; the closer you are to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes.'_ I didn't like the sound of that so I looked behind me at my shadow. And it was huge. Then it started to rise from the ground and began to change. When it was done it really freaked me out, it was the shape of the nine tail fox, a large shadow like version of it with glowing yellow eyes."

Sakura gulped thinking of it. Even if it wasn't the real nine tail fox it still wasn't something she would want to face. Sasuke just stared unable to help but get interested. "So what happens then dope?"

Naruto close his eyes remembering. "The shadow fox lashed out with its tails. I dodge them and I tried to do some damage to them with my weapon. I got a few hit before he drew them back and lashed out again. After it drew them back he opens his mouth and a ball of darkness formed. I was lucky to be able to dodge that. It then raised it paws and slammed it down. But it didn't seem to aim at me.

"Where the paw landed was a pool of darkness appeared and more of those shadow bugs popped out. After I got rid of those I had to jump away 'cause the shadow fox nearly bite me in half. The thing was I was now at the very ledge of the platform. The fox was getting closer when the woman said again, _'Your path is chosen. Do not fear the darkness. Do not back down,' _It was here when I fell off the edge. And before I wake up she said one last time, _'for you are the key that will open the door.'_"

Team seven was quite unable to say anything. Finally Sakura asked, "Do you think these dreams mean anything?"

Naruto shrugged, "I can't make head or tail of them, I have so many question that I don't seem to have any answer too."

"Maybe you should ask Kakashi sensei or maybe someone from Ino-pig's family, they work with the mind maybe they could make sense of it." Sakura said remember her old friend telling her something about that.

Sasuke glared at them, "We won't do anything until we pass these exam, got it?"

Naruto nodded, seeing as this could wait.

(Scene change)

Naruto groaned as he got up from the ground. He was blown away from his team by a strong gust of wind. He didn't know how far he was from his team but he had a bad felling that he needed to make it back. Naruto looked around, that area around him was dark and he had the feeling he was being watch.

Then right in front of him not even ten feet away, a shadow rose from the forest floor. Naruto stared wide eyed as this was the same shadow he faced in his dreams. He quickly grabbed a kunai and chucked it at the shadow. It hit the shadow right in between the eyes. The shadow dissolved into shadow and darkness.

Naruto had no time to relax as more started to rise up and attack. Naruto use his shadow clone jutsu and took done several of them. But they seemed endless. Soon his clones were now gone and he was surrounded. With a kunai in each hand he started swiping them away from him. But there were too many and they covered his body. Naruto could not move as he tried to get himself free. All he saw was darkness now, then a small speck of light shine in the darkness. It got brighter and soon that was all Naruto could see.

A power rushed through him. The shadows were blasted off and now Naruto was standing. In his hand Naruto was holding a giant…key? Naruto looked at it and asked out loud, "Huh, where did this come from?"

The key looked almost like a sword; the 'blade' was silver, with the teeth of the key made the outline of a crown. The guard was gold and wrapped around the blue hilt like a frame. A keychain was attack to the end with a sliver heart attached to the end.

Naruto could hears whispered softly and scared all around him,

"Keyblade"

"Keyblade"

"Keyblade"

Naruto look at the key in his hands, "A key-blade?"

Whatever it was he now had a weapon and for some reason the shadows seems to fear it. More shadow popped up but Naruto was ready. The nearest one was sliced by Naruto with a single swing of the keyblade. Naruto smirked seeing how easy they seem to fall to this blade now.

Three shadows jumped at once to try and gang up on him. Naruto rolled slicing one before he made a full arch and killed the other two. More shadow came at him but Naruto jumped over them. He formed several shadow clones but notice that none of them had a keyblade like he did. Naruto wonder if that meant that this could not be copied. Part of him was bummed out as having his shadow clones with keyblades but the other part was glad that no one else could have a weapon like his.

A few more shadow to deal with and he then can go and find his team. Naruto hope that these shadows didn't attack his teammates. As the last one was defeated Naruto panted. "Finally, I thought they would never end." He looked at his new weapon. "The other will never believe this. But if those shadows from my dream are real, does that mean that the others things were real too?"

Naruto didn't have time to think of it as he jumped off to find his team.

_Hope you like this story so far. I will try and make future chapters longer. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	2. Important AN

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Also, there is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid desire to erase fics:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# (get rid of spaces)

Please sign as well as send this to as many authors as you can and spread the word to stop the senseless erasing of fanfictions

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Wal Otter

Blackholelord

Zak saturday 1

lovinaelita

Silver Wolf Luna

Fox Among Foxes


	3. Chapter 2

One lights, Many Hearts

Sorry it took so long to update but I lost the flash drive that held this. But I am back again. And a big sorry to lovinaelita for waiting so long to have this updated.

I got this as a challenge from an author named lovinaelita. It sounded like a good idea so I tried it. Hope you guys will like it. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, try and not judge me too harshly because of it.

Disclaimer; I do not nor will I ever own Naruto or the greatest game ever, Kingdom Hearts.

(Start scene)

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as he speeded through the forest. So far he has not seen any sign of his teammates. Every so often more of those black creatures would rise from the ground or branch and attack. He was lucky that his new weapon was able to kill them so easily. He stops on a branch high above the ground and panted. He was searching for hours and still he got nothing.

He looked below him hoping for a sign. Then not far from him he heard the sound of a large crash and what looked like dirt and smoke getting pushed into the air.

Figuring it was his best lead he made his way over to the crash. What he found was the sound team that attacked Kabuto before the start of the exams, one of them pulling themselves out of a pile of dirt, Brushy Brows on his knees panting. Then he notice Sakura standing near an opening of a bunch of roots. "Sakura!" he called as he jumped down to her.

Sakura looked at her teammate at the sound of her name. Her face brightens up. "Naruto!"

He grinned before looking at Lee. "Hey Brushy Brows, you okay?"

Lee panted a bit before he sent a smile at Naruto, "I am fine my friend I just have to wait for my second wind. The attack I used just now takes a bit out of me." He then frown and look at one of the sound ninja, the one that pulled himself out of the pile of dirt. "Although I am not sure how he survived."

The genin that pulled himself out of the pile of dirt grumbled, "That was a powerful attack. Even though I landed on this soft pile of dirt I still felt it." he turned and glared at them. "I will enjoy killing yous."

Naruto stood in front of Lee and Sakura, "Don't worry and rest up guys. I will handle it from here."

The genin laughed and pulled his sleeve up showing a strange metal gantlet with several holes in it. "You got a big mouth kid; it will only get you killed."

He then charged forward his fist back ready to swing at Naruto. Naruto ran to meet him his keyblade out and ready. Dosu's single eye went wide at the sudden weapon but narrowed before he swung his gantlet at Naruto. Said ninja blocked the attack. As metal hit metal, Naruto heard a loud ringing sound before it got so loud that was all he was hearing. His head started too pound and he body felt horrible. He placed his hands to his ears and went to one knee. He could not hear a single word the genin was saying. Slowly his hearing was starting to return. It was not one hundred percent yet but he could slightly hear what he was saying. He glared at the genin that was about to hit him again with his strange weapon.

What happen next shocked everybody. Naruto switch his Keyblade to his left hand and blocked Dosu's attack, the blade catching the inside of his forearm. Before anything else could say or do anything Naruto leapt up and planted his knee in Dosu's gut. He was double over before he was knocked back by the right hook from Naruto.

Everyone stared at Naruto shocked. Sakura looked at her teammate like she never really saw him before. _'How was Naruto about to do that? From what that sound genin said Naruto shouldn't be able to move. His weapon seemed to do what he said it does but Naruto recovered. From the look on his teammates faces that have never happen before. How is it that Naruto is able to still be able to fight if his inner ear and balance was attack?'_ She also looked at the keyblade in his hands. _'And what is with that weapon he is holding? Why does it feel so strange?'_

Dosu slowly got up glaring at Naruto. "I don't know how you are still able to fight but you are going to die tonight."

Naruto smirked before he made a hand sigh, "That's what you think. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several poofs of smoke popped up and several Narutos were in the field. The sound genin looked around but notice that only one had the weapon. Dosu snorted before he charged forward. "That is no good if I can tell which one is the real one."

Naruto drew his arm back before he threw the keyblade like a shuriken. Dosu stepped to the side to avoid it but a shadow clone jumped in front, grabbed the keyblade and threw it at his back. Dosu barely had time to dodge that one but another clone repeated the attack again. He grunted as he was hit in the side. Dosu was hit again and again, staggering with each blow, as the combo continued. Then one Naruto with the keyblade appeared in front of him and caught the front of his shirt before he was sent flying into the air. Two shadow clones grabbed his arms and with the combine weight they started to fall to the ground. One final shadow clone slammed into his chest, getting the little group more speed at crash Dosu to the hard forest floor. The clone poofed away on impact, cause Dosu to take the full force of the impact. He laid on the ground out cold.

Everyone was shocked at what had happen, Sakura and Lee most of all. _'He took that genin out with ease even when he was hit by the weapon. But he recovered so quickly, even I could not do that. Naruto you are strong, I can not wait to fight you.'_

Naruto smirked at them before senbon needles hit his neck and poofed away. The girl on the sound team grabbed the keyblade and smirked at them. "Did you forget there are three of us? I do not know how you defeated Dosu but let's see you fight us without your weapon."

Naruto growled but was not too worried at losing his weapon. He got ready to fight when the key blade flash a white light and disappeared from the girl's hand much to her surprise and shock. Naruto was confused before a light appears in his hand and the keyblade formed. He stared at it before he smirked back at the sound team. "You were saying?"

The sound genin were shocked, they were expecting a fight from Sasuke not this kid and he already took out Dosu and even recovered from his attack like it was nothing. Zaku growled out before he shot his arms forward his palms facing Naruto. "Oh yeah tough guys try this out!"

A lot of pressurize air shot out of the tube in his arms right at him. Naruto was blow back before he became a log. Zaku was shocked as several more Narutos jumped out of hiding and went out him. He adjusted his aim and blew the one that had the keyblade. The Naruto threw the keyblade at another one as he was blow back and puffed away showing that he was a shadow clone.

Another shadow clone held the keyblade and ran at him. Zaku blasted him but not before the clone threw the keyblade to another Naruto. That Naruto threw the keyblade at Zaku which hit him in the side. The keyblade flashed to another Naruto who then threw it at Zaku again. The keyblade flashed again after hitting him and blow after blow Zaku was hit again and again.

Zaku staggered back unable to even aim at a shadow clone let alone even fire. Naruto was high in the air with the keyblade in his hand. Naruto slammed down the keyblade onto the sound genin's head. Zaku fell to the ground out cold.

Kin looked at Naruto bewildered. He just took out her teammates who, not that she ever admit it to their faces, were stronger then her. She pulled out the scroll her team had, "He-here take it. Just let use leave."

Naruto looked at their scroll; it was an earth one, which was the one they needed. He smiled "Well then throw it over and get your teammates out of here."

As Kin was gathering her teammates a dark felling swept through the clearing. The in a hollow hole in a bunch of tree roots Sasuke walked out, but he looked different. Flame like mark spread from his shoulder to his left arm and dark, foul charka swirled around him. Naruto, Sakura and lee stared before shadows rose from the ground and more of the bugs that Naruto had fought started to twitch and started to move toward them. Kin, seeing that shit was about to hit the fan, grabbed her teammates and got out of there.

Lee was confused looking from the different shadows moving around getting closer to the group. Sakura gasped as she looked at them all. They look just like what Naruto described in his dreams. The twitched and edged closer to them all. Sasuke looked around, this power felt incredible. These little insects think they were a match for him? He smirked before he charged at them.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke ran at them and started to attack. He seemed to be winning easily as they could not take a hit it seems. Sasuke punched and kick them as he moved from one to another. They seemed drawn to him as most of them jumped at him. A bunch of them jumped onto Sasuke and blocked him from sight. Sakura could not make a sound as she watched her crush get buried. Lee, who finally found his second wind and Naruto were not going to sit there and do nothing. They both got up and charged at the many shadows.

Naruto dashed pass two of them as he slashed them both. He jumped to avoid another one as he slashed it. He notice a few had sunk into the ground and moved around him. He got into his stance waiting for them to rise up again.

Lee was moving fast from one shadow to the next. His hit sent them flying with ease. He threw a punch at one shadow but it sank into the ground to avoid him. He tried to follow the shadow with his eyes but had to avoid another one attacking him.

The pile that Sasuke was under shifted before all the shadows went flying. Sasuke panting as the marks spread even more. He lashed out in anger at two shadows in front of him. He tried to attack another one but it sank to the ground. He attacked the shadow in the ground; angry that his pray was trying to get away. But the shadow moved. He attacked again, but he just went through the shadow when he was finally able to hit it. He was then attack from behind as another shadow rose up from the ground and jumped on him.

Naruto slashed at the shadow on his back, freeing Sasuke. Sasuke then kicked Naruto away from him. As he slid to a stop Naruto growled out, "What the hell Sasuke!"

Sakura stared at the battle going on before her. Her friends and teammates were fighting for their lives and she could do nothing. A few shadows were crawling toward her. She took a step back at this. Over a dozen shadows had her surrounded. "Stay back," she mutters, but they kept coming. She then felt something stir inside of her and she screams out, "GO AWAY!"

What happen next was nothing short of amazing. Sakura's body was tense as she arms were spread slightly from her side her hand clenched into fist. She head was turned up as she screamed towards the heavens. But that was not what all that happen. A great invisible force seems to spread from Sakura. Everyone in the field felt it and even beyond that. It was like a great pressure was forced not just down onto them but around them as well. Lee forced his arm in front of his face as he sweats a little. _'What is this? Does Sakura have some sort of special jutsu?'_

Naruto stopped as he sweats too from this force. _'What is going on? Is Sakura doing this?'_

Sasuke felt it too and he was forced to his knees as the mark receded. _'What power, how can she have such great power?'_

The shadows on the other hand seemed scare. The ones closest to Sakura seem to dispersed while the other seemed to back away. They sank into the ground and vanished.

Sakura kept screaming for a minute before she slowly stopped and the forced seems to lessen. She finally stopped panting the pressure was gone. She then fell to her knees still panting.

Naruto however moved towards Sasuke. He was on his knees unable to move. As he got closer he felt the keyblade react. He slightly pulled him till it touched a spot on his shoulder. Naruto saw an image in his eyes and he knew what he had to do. He got behind Sasuke and held the keyblade with both hands. The end seemed to glow a white light and Naruto places the end at a point on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stiffen as the light got blighter. Naruto then turned the keyblade like a real key and the light shined. Sasuke screamed as the mark on his shoulder glowed before it dissolved and was gone as if it was never there.

Sasuke then fell onto his front, out cold. Naruto panted as he gathered him up and went back toward his teammates. Lee was checking Sakura out, "That was amazing Sakura. What was that?"

Sakura shook her head, "I have no idea. I felt this feeling inside me gathering up before it released itself. I never felt this way before."

Naruto looked at her before he asked, "Maybe it is one of those jutsu that need a bloodline limit, you know like the one Haku used."

Sakura stared at him, "I don't think so. My parent and grandparent were never ninja and my family has always live in the village."

Lee grinned, "Whatever it was it was powerful. I think if you trained with it more then you will be a powerful ninja."

Naruto nodded while Sakura thought about it. Did she really have some power that she never knew before? She gave a small smile, _'Well at least I am no longer can be consider useless.'_


End file.
